criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roaring Mesopotamia
"A former acquaintance is found dead at The Tower Of Babylon... Can you quickly get the killer?" Plot The team rushed to The Tower Of Babylon and assigned Sebastian and the player to keep Tabs on the area surrounding The Tower. As soon, the detectives reached they found Fiodara, strangled to death. They found out that Fiodara was transferred to The Tower after Donoih's death. They found clues to incriminate Rosse, a watch guard , who told them to check the Babylon's Hanging Gardens. Checking that, they found clues to incriminate Rurand, the traders captain and Holsie, a trader from the Indus Valley Area. Hugo's analysis of the body told that the killer uses scented soaps and Ponoma's analysis of the complicated device revealed that the killer uses the well near the Tower. Amidst, all this, protests started in Babylon and the crowd completely overunned the roads. After the protests cooled down, they found clues to suspect Satara and also found the victim's diary. Satara clearly told them that the Mesopotamian government was using its resources on such frivolous towers and temples, and she was protesting to oppose that. Anastasia's analysis of the diary revealed that Fiodara saw her killer stalking her and once saw the stalker use medicinal herbs. Going back to the scene of the crime, the detectives found clues to suspect Rosse, Rurand and Adris back from the player's first investigation. Rosse told Sebastian that Fiodara was planning to poison him to get out of prison, Rurand told them that he needed revenge for Glessa and Adris greeted them and told that he was here to get official documents. After that, Nritya rushed to them. She told them that the killer passed through the Hanging Gardens on the way to the prison. Checking those, they found clues to again interrogate Holsie, Adris and Satara. Holsie told that she was scared of Fiodara as she killed Glessa and the baby in Cold Blood, Adris told them that he really tried to get Fiodara transferred back to the temple and failed and Satara told them that the victim spat at the banners prepared by the resistance. After controlling the crowd at the protest clues, some more clues were found to incriminate Satara as Fiodara's killer. When asked why Satara killed Fiodara, she denied it at first, claiming they were a peaceful protest. After the evidence was presented Satara told that she was leading the protest in her family's memory and that Fiodara knew her sister back when she was little. Her family has in the revolution at the time, and her sister told Fiodara about that. Fiodara then told that information to the main goverment in Babylon, which allowed them to kill everybody but Satara. Satara swore to take revenge the next time she saw her.Saddened by the motive the duo quietly banished her without telling anybody. Back at the Hanging Gardens, Nritya had twisted her ankle and fallen down. On the other hand , they were going to check The Tower Of Babylon for clues for Draco. Faced with an ultimatum , they decided to check the Tower first. Checking it they found that Draco had left a note for them. It read:-" Try everything but I will remain out of your reach!" . Sending it to Ponoma, she revealed that the note had soil from the Protest Ground, meaning it was written there. Checking the grounds, they found footsteps leading towards a certain direction. Bringing Shen to analyse those, Shen told them that these shoes were different form the other ones, as they had rubber soles, while shoes in Mesopotamia had wooden soles. Measuring the shoe-prints and the directions, it was revealed that Draco had gone towards Basra. After wrapping Draco's location, they rushed to see Nritya in the Medic's room. She said that she had lost a silver necklace at the Hanging Gardens. The team found it and gave it to her. Thanking the team, Nritya took the necklace. With everything settled, the team set towards Basra to catch Draco. Details Victim: Fiodara Murder Weapon: Strangulation Killer: Satara Suspects Rosse Suspect Profile: * The suspect uses medicinal herbs. * The suspect uses the well near the temple. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a silver brooch. * The suspect has a ring. Rurand Suspect Profile: * The suspect uses the well near the tower. * The suspect uses medicinal herbs. * The suspect uses scented soaps. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a ring. Holsie Suspect Profile: * The suspect uses scented soaps. Satara Suspect Profile: * The suspect uses scented soaps. * The suspect uses the well near the tower. * The suspect uses medicinal herbs. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a silver brooch. * The suspect has a ring. Adris Suspect Profile: * The suspect uses scented soaps. * The suspect uses the well near the tower. * The suspect uses medicinal herbs. Appearance Profile: * The suspect wears a silver brooch.